


Feelings on Ice

by the_aerialist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aerialist/pseuds/the_aerialist
Summary: Victor and Yuri work together to prepare for the Rostelecom event





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, this is my first fanfic that I've ever written/posted so I can't promise anything good. Please leave feedback in the comments so that I know what to improve on for the next chapters.

Yuri could the ice tearing through his shirt as he fell to the ground for what seemed like the millionth time. How could he have been arrogant enough to think that he would be able to perform the quadruple flip. Especially when he flubbed jumps so frequently. “Again!” he heard Victor call from the side. “And with more height this time. You can’t get the rotation if you don’t get off the ground.” While the words weren’t inherently harsh, they had an underlying sharpness to them and Yuri’s disappointment in himself only grew. He sighed and stood again, using the wall of the rink for support before pushing towards the middle.   
“From the beginning?” He called to his coach. They didn’t always restart the routine but there was only one more competition before the Grand Prix Final and he needed to win. He would do the routine a million times if that was all that it took. He glided through his first jumps and combinations, focusing only on the quad at the end. He pushed off, gaining far more height than the last attempt, and over rotated. He reached his hands toward the ice to try and catch himself but he had little control and ended up sliding painfully into the wall.   
Yuri pulled himself up to a sitting position, legs tucked tightly against his chest, leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “better height” he thought to himself. “but still, the rotation was off. I need to focus on my surroundings and know exactly how fast I’m going so that I don’t end up hurting myself” The more he thought about it, the harder it was to focus. Emotions overwhelmed him and his breathing became heavier as he tried to fight off the growing anxiety. There wouldn’t be enough time to become consistent with these new combinations and jumps let alone perfect them before Rostelecom.   
He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Victor crouching beside him. Yuri noted the concern in his coach’s eyes and scolded himself quietly. Of course Victor would have come out to the ice. Yuri had fallen and neglected to acknowledge that he was okay. He took a deep breath before his apology came rushing out of him. “I’m sorry, I’m fine I should have said something, I just needed a second to figure out what I did wrong i-“ he was cut off by the pressure of a second hand resting on his knee. Yuri’s gaze dropped to his hands. “Yuuri” Victor said softly “Listen to me. You don’t need to apologize.” He reached to take the skaters hands in his own. “You are okay physically. I know that. But you’ve been straining yourself mentally. I can see it in the way that you hold your body, and the way you rush your jumps. If you need to breathe for a second, it’s okay”  
Yuri looked up to find that the concern he first saw in Victors blue eyes was replaced with compassion and understanding. “I just… we don’t have enough time” Yuri said shakily.  
“We don’t have time for what Yuri? For training? You’ve done better than I’d ever expected you to do. It took a long time for me to learn a quadruple flip, let alone attempt it for the first time in a competition. Your combinations are looking cleaner and your performance is already phenomenal. So what are you worried about?”  
“he doesn’t understand” Yuri thought to himself. While he was sitting here concerned about Victor leaving if he didn’t make the Grand Prix Finals, the older man was focusing only on training and comforting his athlete. He breathed in, shivering from the cold and the fear of opening up to Victor. “It’s just that… if I don’t do well enough to make the Grand Prix Finals and I don’t make the Four Continents or the World Championships, you’re not going to have to coach me anymore. I’ll be alone again.”   
There. He’d said it. And it was like the air in the rink was gone. There was no movement, no sound, and for a second Yuri feared that he had made a mistake. Victor had made it very clear in China that he didn’t intend to leave now, but Yuri had assumed that it was because there were still competitions left in the season. He opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off by Victor’s voice instead. 

“I’m not going to leave. I am proud of who you’ve become both as a skater and a person. When we first met, there was no way you’d open up to me. You practically ran away every time I entered a room let alone tried to have a conversation. But now, even though it’s still hard, here we are. Together. Figuring all of this out one step at a time.”  
Victor was right of course. Yuri had changed immensely since the silver haired man had come into his life as a flesh and blood being rather than a distant idol. He was more grounded, more focused. While his skating used to be graceful, there was also a sense of urgency about it as though he was terrified of making a mistake. Now, the urgency was replaced by pure emotion and what was once graceful was now poetic. Yuri took a second to absorb what the other man had said before looking up once again.   
“I think we should start the program from the beginning.” He said calmly. It wasn’t that he wanted to avoid this conversation permanently. But they were in the middle of the rink. The competition was coming quickly and his placement truly depended on how much he could improve in his training before taking it to the arena.   
Not quite understanding what was happening, Victor stood, still holding Yuri’s hands as he helped him off of the ice. “You are ready to train again? Don’t you need a break after being so emotionally tired?” He asked gently. Yuri shook his head. “There is no time to be tired. This conversation is important, and I’m assuming unfinished. But right now I need to land this jump. It’s the only thing that I can think about when we aren’t on the rink and I honestly can’t bear the idea of crashing on it when it’s your signature jump. So for the time being, I need you to help me train.” 

“If I feel that you are over exerting yourself, we’re going to stop for the day” was all Victor said in response before skating back towards the edge to set up the video camera and play the music.


End file.
